Rules Were Meant to be Broken
by Alex Coburn
Summary: Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson are two of the most well known spies around the world. One day, they are thrown together to form Operation: New Directions. Will these two venture where no spy has ever dared to go? Rules were meant to be broken... AU
1. Summary and Disclaimer

_**Disclaimer:**_

_As awesome as it would be, I do __NOT__ own Glee or any of its characters… I only own this story and the plot. The rest belongs to Fox and friggin' RIB who are so amazing!_

_**Summary:**_

_Kurt Hummel, Codename: "Porcelain", and Blaine Anderson, Codename: "Dapper Dog" are two of the best known spies in all of the world. Kurt is the top-of-the-line agent working for the CIA whilst Blaine is the greatest spy the NSA has ever known. One day, General Sue Sylvester of the CIA and General Will Schuester of the NSA joined forces and created an NSA/CIA combined operation Codenamed: "New Directions". This was to be the most elite special force ever created. With two of the best spies working side by side, nothing could go wrong… Or so they thought._

_There is one rule that is to be followed under any circumstance… The one rule that is to NEVER be broken._

_Spies do __**NOT**__ fall in love._


	2. Chapter One: Porcelain

**Hey guys! Roxanne here! I am sorry I didn't get to posting this sooner! My writing has hit a major block. Again. -.-**

**Anyway. I'm sorry if this chapter isn't up to par. I've been way out of it... And been trying to find my muse... So...**

**I tried.**

**I hope this is at least decent! **

**Enjoy your read. And may the odds be ever in my favor. (That you enjoy, of course)**

**BTW. Kurt isn't a drag queen or a tranny in this. General Sue Sylvester just makes him. Reasons are found out towards the end of the chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter One:**

_Porcelain_

A tall and rather muscular man with short brunette hair and disgustingly green eyes cautiously looked around the dancing hall, ensuring that no one paid any attention. The only witness to said man had piercing glasz eyes and perfectly styled chestnut locks that fell to the middle of their back, staring intently from across the room.

The man swiftly stalked out of the room, entering a dark corridor and venturing to an unknown location.

"Target is on the move, I'm closing in." A soft, songlike voice whispered into an earpiece as a tall and lean figure strolled around the dance floor, approaching the same corridor. They entered and slowly crept along a darkened hallway, music radiating from the dancing hall located just behind.

"Be careful, Porcelain. We don't know if he is armed, but he's extremely dangerous," an authoritive voice growled into the earpiece.

"Roger that, General Sylvester." Porcelain continued creeping down the hallway, remaining pressed against the wall as they reached underneath the fabric of an ocean blue cocktail dress and reached the holster strapped high up on the thigh, gripping the metal handle of a 9mm pistol and withdrawing it from said holster. Porcelain continued down the hall.

A laughing sound came bouncing off the walls as Porcelain quickly rounded the corner and caught sight of the target.

"Here goes nothing…" Porcelain mumbled, returning the pistol to its holster and mussing up their hair.

Porcelain began staggering down the second hallway, gripping their head and leaning on the wall for support. "Have you seen my boyfriend?" The soft voice rasped out, teetering uncomfortably in the heels, falling into the arms the muscular man. "Oh!" She squeaked. "I am so sorry… I guess I might have had a few drinks too many!" She had a slight slur to her speech, causing the man to grin.

She giggled uncontrollably as the man let out a hearty chuckle and steadied Porcelain on her feet. "Are you sure you have a boyfriend, miss?" He asked in a growl, raising his eyebrows slightly to show he was certainly interested. He was alone in the hallway with a door that was presumably opened before she managed to get around the corner. Now's the moment to pounce.

"Actually, no I'm not, big boy…" She continued giggling softly as she trailed a small hand down the center of his chest, dipping her fingers into the dips of his abs. "Who were we talking about? What boyfriend?" She questioned after a few moments, smirk in place as she eyed him with lust-driven eyes and gave him a teasing and playful wink.

"Naughty, naughty girl!" He chuckled once more, a grin in place as he looked at the petite body he towered over. He had to be at least a full head taller than Porcelain. "You got a name?" He asked, fiddling with the fabric on the dress, right on the straps, his hands had somehow raked over her body without her even realizing it.

"Krista. Krista Walker…" She giggled for the last time as his hands ventured lower, coming to sit on her thighs. "And you, big boy?" She looked up into his grinning face.

"Daniel."

"Well, Daniel, I'm sorry to cut plans short… But…" She trailed off, causing a questioning look to cross the man's face, her voice became clear and lost the slur that was on the edges of it and a slight hint of masculinity was added into the mix. She pushed herself out of his grasp and hiked up the skirt part of her dress, gripping the pistol and pulling it out, aim set on him. "I've got a job to do!" She cocked the gun and was about to pull the trigger when the door behind Daniel opened, revealing a shorter man with unruly black curls and warm hazel eyes. This caused Porcelain, or Krista, to falter and give Daniel enough time to knock the gun out of her hands and to scramble around and grab it before she could.

He thrust her against the wall and pressed the pistol to her throat, preparing to pull the trigger. The raven haired man, who was quickly forgotten, pressed his fingers to his lips, symbolizing "Be quiet" as he stood behind the man, drawing out a significantly smaller pistol, made for holding micro-tranq rounds. Her eyes had a questioning look to them as she immediately darted her gaze back to the man, not drawing attention to the raven haired stranger.

"Blaine, you don't mind if I take care of this little problem before we close our deal, do you?" Her eyes grew wide as the man jabbed the gun even deeper into her throat, threatening to pierce the skin.

"Not at all!" He said chuckling, voice warm and enticing. Daniel chuckled and clamped his hand around her throat, holding her in place as he moved the gun from her throat to her head, nearly pulling the trigger.

Blaine, the man behind him, immediately pulled the trigger on his gun, releasing a dart into the man's neck, causing him to immediately flop to the ground, body seemingly lifeless. The pistol clattered to the ground and Porcelain's breathing managed to regulate without the added pressure.

"…Thanks…" She muttered, awkwardly staring at the man in front of her, thanking him for saving her life as she was hunched over, gripping her neck where his hands were, pain searing underneath her fingertips.

"Don't mention it!" He chirped happily. She quickly bent over and snatched up her pistol, aiming it at the man in front of her. He just smiled softly with his perfect pink lips and casually placed his tranq-gun back in its holster, raising his hands in surrender.

"Who are you?" She commanded forcefully, her voice sending shivers up his spine.

"Oh? Me?" He asked, gesturing to himself. She scoffed at his question.

"Who else do you see here?" She spit out, causing a tremor to once again shoot shivers up and down his spine.

"Well, I do believe we should start with you, Agent Hummel…" He casually said, sticking his hands in his pockets and backing up until he could lean against the wall.

Porcelain's glare faltered for a moment before confusion clouded the lovely, entrancing eyes that were glued to the man in front of them.

"H-How do you know my name?" Agent Hummel demanded, training the gun even more intently on the man in front of the barrel.

"I had homework to do over the weekend, research over my new partner! Kurt," he practically purred the last word, this time sending a shiver up Agent Hummel's spine. "Welcome to-"

"New partner?" He asked, slowly beginning to lower his gun, still training it on the man, but lowering it from his face to his chest. The man nodded, not at all offended by being cut off. "What are you talking about?"

"General William Schuester of the NSA has been conversing with General Sue Sylvester of the CIA and set up Operation: New Directions. A combined force for the NSA and CIA special operatives." Kurt just stared at him dumbfoundedly.

"What on earth are you talking about? Why wasn't I notified on any of this?" He demanded angrily, finally placing the pistol back in its holster and stepping up in front of the man, attempting to intimidate him with the two inch height difference. However, it proved unsuccessful when the man just chuckled and stared him in the eyes, taking in the small frame that lacked his rather large muscles.

"I was wishing to evaluate you as part of my research. I was also rather eager to meet my new partner!" He waggled his eyebrows at the man standing over him and let his grin grow even wider.

"Well, it appears I didn't order your background check…" He snapped snarkily to the shorter man.

"Oh. My bad!" He slapped his forehead, realizing his lack of introduction. "My name is Blaine Anderson, lead agent for the NSA. It's a pleasure to meet you, Agent Hummel. I have heard great things about you, most being legendary!" He said, offering his hand to Kurt who had a light blush dusting his cheeks.

"Uh… Thanks…" He muttered awkwardly, anger and sarcasm quickly fading away at the soft, kind look in Blaine's eyes. He timidly stuck his hand out to meet Blaine's in a shake.

"Sorry we had to meet under such… Pretenses…" Blaine muttered, shooting his gaze to the man crumpled on the floor. "But it is going to be a pleasure to work with you!" One look from him, and Kurt was internally swooning.

_So one pretty face comes along and you swoon? What the hell is wrong with you, Hummel? You still have a job to do!_

Snapping his gaze, that was previously locked with Blaine's, to the man on the floor, he asked, "What are we supposed to do now? I was supposed to silence him!" Kurt said, frantically gesturing to the man.

"Well, I guess it's a good thing I got to him before you did… The NSA needed to take him in for questioning before anything big happens to him. I'll call in a few agents to come and get him." The scrawny man then walked toward the man on the floor, grabbing his arms and easily pulling him to the door.

"Oh my god! How can you do that? He is easily three times your size!" Kurt asked, an appalled look on his face.

"I'm stronger than I look. I'm not just a pretty face!" He winked in Kurt's direction as he managed to maneuver the man into the small surveillance room. A light blush dusted itself on Kurt's face as he followed Blaine into the room.

"You can go ahead and head back to the party. I can take care of things from here…" He said locking eyes with Kurt who was slowly crowding him in the small room.

"Well you can't expect me to trust you just yet, now can you? I'll be waiting right here, thank you very much!" He reached under his dress and pulled out a pair of cuffs that were next to the gun's holster on his thigh.

Blaine raised his eyebrow at Kurt, "Kinky." Kurt scoffed, but then chuckled. He began striding toward him and the man on the floor. "Uh… What's with the getup?" He asked.

Kurt huffed angrily. "I lost a bet to General Sylvester… So now anytime she needs a female agent on the field for any case, whether it be seductive or not, I have to…" He looked down at his outfit, "Dress in drag…" Blaine just looked at him and burst out laughing. Kurt angrily snorted at him.

"Gee. Thanks!" He bent over and reached for the man's hands to cuff when he accidentally brushed fingertips with Blaine, a tingling sensation immediately taking over his body from the small form of contact.

'_Whoa. That was weird…' _Blaine thought to himself.

'_That was odd…' _Kurt thought, the two sharing similar thoughts. However, that was just the beginning. 'Weird' didn't even cover the half of it.

* * *

**And there you have it. Chapter one. I hope to have later chapters much longer than this... I guess you guys could say... I just wanted to make the introduction brief, so I could get to the storyline... **

**As for Seeking Eyes, I plan on continuing it. Of course! I will try my hardest to crank out chapters for that along with RWMTBB! I WILL finish these stories. No matter what.**

**Feel free to review. But you don't have to. I'll still love you anyway! :D**

**And if you have any ideas for this story or would like to see anything included, feel free to drop it in your review or PM it to me! I'm glad to accept creativity! **

**-Roxie**


End file.
